Wonder Girl Season 3
Wonder Girl Season Three deals with It deals with the aftermath of Jason having to leave Earth to stop the Garganuans. The team will also face a new villain who is connected to Cassie and her friends, and will be asking herself, "what makes me human"? Created by John Byrne monitored by Bruno Heller and Greg Berlanti. 2015-2016 CastEdit Edit * Claire Holt as Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl * David Gyasi as Detective Trevor Barnes / Orpheus * Lacey Chabert as Brianna “Bri” Sandsmark * Paul Dano as Angelo "Angi" Bend, Jr. * Katie McGrath as Melissa Cale * Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Arias / Devastation * Robbie Amell as Jason Anagnos / Jason Wood * Unknown as Apollo Lyceius Recurring * Unknown as Helena Sandsmark * Unknown as Sabrina Arias * Adrian Pasdar as Hector Fire * Ashley Benson as Fable Stomacher * Jess Bridges as Zeus * Chad Lowe as Ivan Coville * Amy Jackson as Lorena Marquez / Aquagirl * Corbin Bleue as Grant Emerson / Damage * Anjali Jay as Tara Episodes # "Girl of the Amazons"- Cassie has been dreaming of Jason and has become obsessive with her vigilantism, ignoring downtime with others in her life. Melissa and Trevor oppose industrialist Hector Fire regarding his plan for waterfront housing estates. Trevor is running Candy Investigations with Etta serving as White House Press Secretary and Timothy on sabbatical. Cassie quits Candy Investigations, believing she needs to prioritize being Wonder Girl and pushing away Brianna, who is making plans to marry Nathan. Fire hires criminal Copperhead to attack the unveiling of a Wonder Girl statue by the waterfront with a submarine, forcing Cassie to go underwater to stop them. When she passes out, her dream of Jason rallies her and she stops the attack. In order to nullify Fire's attempts to buy Candy Investigations and silence it, Melissa buys it herself. Cassie decides to return to Candy Investigations and rejoins her friends. Meanwhile, Tabitha (Tabi) Arias, a woman whom Brianna helped at the waterfront, wakes up after a dream with a disturbing creature. # "Impulses"- Cassie battles a powerful goddess bank robber called Dark Angel, who can evoke her victims' deepest fears, forcing Cassie to struggle with her memories of Themyscira's destruction and her guilt over Jason. After Angi's psychic dampener fails, Cassie finally overcomes her fear and arrests Dark Angel. Melissa decides to run Candy Investigations personally, taking Trevor by surprise and creating friction with Cassie, who initially has difficulty separating work and their friendship. Tabi Arias' daughter, Sabrina, deliberately puts herself in danger to test whether her mother has superpowers, but she is rescued by Wonder Girl. Tabi begins to question who she is and her origins and becomes Melissa's replacement at M-Corp, acting as its CFO. Brianna learns that Nathan seems to not want children. Apollo receives a telepathic summons from Meagera, urging him to come to the Underworld immediately. # "Far From the Tree"- Apollo tells Cassie and Brianna about Megaera's message and Cassie goes with him as back-up. The two journey to the Underworld in his spaceship, encountering Megaera and a resistance of Demons. They discover Apollo's father, Zeus, has been coerced into giving the villainous demons the location of the Staff of Molar, a psychic weapon that can defeat the resistance. Apollo rescues Zeus, who initially believes Apollo is a Demon in disguise. Eventually, Cassie convinces Zeus to let Apollo prove his identity. Having acquired the location, the resistance arrives and defeats a contingent of Demon operatives. The recovered staff is entrusted to Apollo, who returns to Earth with Zeus and Cassie. Meanwhile, Helena throws Bri and Nathan a wedding party. Bri convinces Nathan to invite his mother, who comes but still cannot tolerate her sons choices. He tells her that he no longer needs her because he now has a family who accepts him. However, he confirms to Brianna that she does not want children. # "The Faithful"- The night Cassie first revealed her powers and became Wonder Girl, a grieving passenger, Thomas Coville, was inspired by her. In the present, Cassie attends an ostensible self-help group with Angi and Trevor and discovers a "cult" made up of people she previously saved. Led by Coville, they worship Wonder Girl and follow Amazonian God Rae's teachings. Those who wish to join initiate disasters so that Wonder Girl will save them. Coville recognizes Cassie in her alter-ego when she confronts him. The group plans to blow up a stadium filled with people. When Cassie tries to stop them, she finds Veil inside the bomb which she uses to wound herself, thereby disillusioning the cult. Brianna gets rid of the Veil and, with Coville's help, pushes the bomb into a deep hole created by Cassie's energy manipulation, where it detonates. The explosion causes a being in a vessel to awaken. Coville advises Cassie to follow Rae to find her path. Meanwhile, Tabi has a vision of a monstrous creature in her home, telling her she soon will cause "devastation". Brianna reveals to Cassie that, while Nathan does not want children, she does. # "Hurt"- Several children are diagnosed with lead poisoning. Hector publicly blames Melissa's lead device which repelled the Garganuans, causing the public to turn on her. She attempts to give a speech to defend herself, but ends up taking fire. Cassie and Tabi investigate, discovering that all the affected children attended a public pool laced with a chemical which causes the same symptoms and is manufactured by one of Hector's subsidiaries. Melissa confronts Hector alone. She is knocked unconscious and imprisoned inside a plane with barrels of the chemical, set on a collision course for the city's water supply. Melissa manages to get a message to Wonder Girl, who rescues Melissa, secures the barrels, and destroys the plane. Hector, however, covers his tracks. Nathan and Brianna realize that, even though they love each other, they must let each other go because they disagree on having children. Brianna lets Nathan know how much he has helped her happily accept herself. Nathan, in turn, lets Bri know how much stronger he grew as a person. They part tearfully, with Nathan bringing everything full circle: "See you around, Sandsmark." Tabi discovers that she was shot during the attempt on Melissa's life, but was not injured. # "Midtown"- Cassie and Brianna arrive at Helen's home to help overcome their grief, but they quarrel instead. Ten years prior, while attending Midtown High School, Brianna and Cassie did not get along until a mutual friend, Kenny Li, was murdered. A photograph on his laptop revealed their teacher was in a relationship with Bri's best friend. Cassie sent the remaining encrypted files to Jessie Wells for decryption. After an attempt on Bri and Cassie's lives, the teacher was arrested, but Brianna discovered an alibi for him. Cassie decided to cease looking into Kenny's death after a conversation with Noel Nell, an FBI agent who strongly resembles her mother (in reality, a disguised Apollo). Brianna went to the sheriff for help just as Cassie learned that the sheriff was involved in drug dealing and was Kenny's killer. Cassie saved Brianna from being killed by the sheriff. The sisters bonded and Cassie decided to not use her powers again, taking Agent Nell's advice to embrace her new home. In the present, after recalling their first adventure together, the sisters reconcile and return to Washington. # "Get Out Of Bed"- Cassie, Apollo, and Angi investigate a crashed spaceship detected beneath Washington. They find Jason and occupied stasis tanks aboard. They take him back to the DMA; when he attempts an escape, a suspicious Cassie locks him in a cell. Jason convinces Angi to take him back to the ship because the life-support systems are unstable. Cassie follows them. Jason explains that his pod went through a wormhole, bringing him to the 31st century where M-Corp had long since developed a cure for the Garganuan lead allergy. While only seven months had passed for Cassie, Jason experienced seven years in the future. One of the tanks begins to malfunction; Jason cannot break it open, so Cassie frees its occupant: Jason's wife, Lorena. Apollo decides to rent an apartment for him and Zeus to live together, taking the first step towards restoring their bond. After discovering another superhuman ability, Tabi visits her foster mother and learns of her Amazonian origins. She later travels to "The Sanctuary", where a holographic artificial intelligence reveals that, while Tabi's motherhood was unexpected, her Amazonian physiology is enhanced and she is destined to become the Worldkiller. Despite Melissa's resistance, her eyes turn red and her alternate persona – Devastation – is triggered from her subconscious. In the end, Cassie and Brianna head to Earth-41 for Clark Kent and Lois Lane's wedding. # "Devastation"- Tabi wakes up at home with no memory of being in a Amazonian fortress, but finds she is oddly tired. A mysterious Amazonian symbol, unknown to Cassie, appears throughout Washington and Thomas Coville later explains to her that it is a mark of a great evil from Themyscria deliberately erased from its society. Jason and Lorena explain how their ship came from the future and how the former founded the superhero team, the Titans. As Cassie hosts a Christmas get-together at her apartment, Tabi becomes Devastation who, as a masked vigilante, attacks and kills random criminals around Washington, including Fire, who is able to escape when she attacks him. Devastation's rampage damages Wonder Girl's reputation due to her having the same powers and similar physical attributes. Melissa and Trevor begin a relationship after an assassination attempt on Melissa by Fire. When Cassie decides to face Devastation , they fight throughout the city; in the process, Cassie discovers that Devastation is stronger than her. Though the fight clears Wonder Girl's name and reveals another Amazon in Washington, Devastation eventually overpowers Cassie and drops her off a building, requiring emergency medical care from the DMA. On Christmas Day, Sabrina runs downstairs to find her mother, but Tabi does not seem quite right. # "The Titans"- Cassie's injuries are healed by the Titan's technology, but she remains in a coma following her defeat by Devastation. The Titan's member, Grant Emerson, enters her mind to try to wake her. Though Tabi continues her life with Sabrina, Devastation takes control sporadically without Tabi's knowledge and Sabrina remains unaware of her mother's divided personality. Devastation continues her rampage throughout Washington and has a series of confrontations with the DMA and the Titans. Cassie emerges from her coma to join them when Devastation seeks to destroy a prison. Cassie injects Devastation with a concentrated dose of liquefied veil, forcing her to retreat. Prior to Cassie's awakening, Apollo, who disguised himself as Cassie to cover for her, advises Melissa on her new relationship with Trevor. Melissa sees that Trevor is not trying to distance himself from her because of her family, but she is afraid to be with him; they become closer afterward. Cassie takes steps to move on from Jason after her near-death experience and develops a friendship with Grant. As Devastation recuperates in her fortress, she learns that there are other Destroyers like her and Coville joins her cause. # "Ancient Greece"- Tabi prepares to go on a business trip, leaving Brianna to babysit Sabrina. The DMA learns that a priestess with knowledge of Devastation's mission is imprisoned in an altered dimension version of Greece, which is currently drifting near a blue star that emits a radiation fatal to males and strips Cassie of her powers. Cassie forms a team with Lorena, Cheetah, and Dark Angel to locate the priestess. Devastation learns of their mission and intercepts them inside Greece. The team locates the priestess and she reveals the existence of two other Destroyers (Prominence and Conquest) before Devastation kills her. Cheetah sacrifices herself to save Cassie's life while Dark Angel uses her powers to drive off Devastation. Lorena's ship starts drifting into the star, but Angi, communicating through the Voyager 2 probe, saves the vessel. The team returns to Earth and Cassie repays Dark Angel's assistance by asking the DMA to give her better accommodations. Prompted by a nightmare, Tabi asks Brianna for help with her "missing time." A woman named Hannah Freeman is struck by a car; however, she effortlessly moves it off her chest, and her eyes turn silver, revealing herself to be a Destroyer. # "Evermore"- Melissa is poisoned by an unknown hitman; Trevor pursues him, but the hitman is shot down by a sniper. Cassie and Brianna are able to stabilize Melissa at the DMA. Meanwhile, Fire's car is remotely hijacked. Melissa and Cassie gatecrash a party hosted by Hector Fire, where Melissa confronts him about trying to kill her and warns that her mother wants revenge. Melissa confesses to Fire that she hijacked his car. A drone controlled by Michael attacks Hector, prompting him to admit he tried to kill Melissa. After Wonder Girll arrives, Michael attacks her with a veil blade while wearing Veronica's exoskeleton. Cassie and Jason fight Michael until Angi hacks the drone and disables the armor. Fire is stopped from escaping with the recorder containing his confession by Orpheus; Melissa retrieves the recorder. Michael and Fire are arrested. Tabi fears she has a brain tumor due to her memory loss, but all the medical tests come back normal. Angi, Apollo, and Jason deduce that the Destroyers are genetically modified to be stronger and more able to blend into the human race than conventional Amazons. Suspecting the Destroyers arrived on Earth around the same time as Wonder Woman and have secret identities, Angi discovers four possible women, including Hannah Freeman, whom Cassie identifies. # "Both Sides Now"- Wonder Girl and the DMA converge on Hannah Freeman's home; initially, she seems normal, but her alter-ego, Prominence, takes over and fights them before being subdued. Tabi, on sick leave from M-Corp due to her amnesiac episodes, decides to spend time with Sabrina by taking her ice skating. However, Devastation takes control over Tabi after Prominence's capture and abandons Sabrina to deal with the DMA. Sabrina calls Melissa after finding herself alone. Through Prominence, Wonder Girl suspects that each of the Destroyers' personalities are split, including Devastation's; therefore, in order to stop them, they need to reach their benevolent sides. When Prominence escapes despite the heroes' attempts to recapture her, Hannah regains control, but Devastation abducts her to the Sanctuary to complete her transformation. While repairing the Titan's ship, Jason confides to Apollo that he still loves Cassie despite also loving Lorena, although he did not marry her on his own terms. Lorena confesses to Jason that she and Grant have a secret agenda. At M-Corp, Devastation briefly takes control over Tabi in front of Melissa. # "Bend Through The Heart"- Cassie, Brianna, and Angi attend his father's funeral. Angi is approached by his estranged mother, Naomi, but remains distant. Cassie saves Angi and Naomi when the coffin detonates. Naomi reveals to Angi that, after trying to escape to an abuse shelter, Angi's father ran them off the road and threatened Angi's life if she ever went near him again. Flying angle like toys attack the DMA, which Cassie and Trevor fend off. Naomi helps her son analyze the angles to discover their origin. Jason attempts to reconnect with Cassie and reveals the Titans came to Washington to stop the Destroyer Conquest, who will transform into Disease in 1,000 years. Angle Man's penitentiary officer, who sent the weapons, kidnaps Naomi and holds her at an abandoned factory. Cassie, Jason, and Angi save Naomi after battling a dinosaur and incapacitating the officer. Trevor calls up Melissa, who claims to be busy with M-Corp work; she is keeping Tabi in a locked medical bay in M-Corp under sedation. # "In Search Of Lost Time"- Melissa brings Tabi out of sedation and tells her that her blood tests are normal, but further analysis shows Tabi undergoes a metamorphosis at the cellular level when she becomes Devastation. Tabi refuses to believe her even when shown images of Devastation that correspond with the times of her blackouts. At the DMA, Zeus performs a ritual to help preserve his mind, but the psychic bleed affects everyone by bringing out their aggression, except for Jason (whose Titan ring protects him). Jason trains Wonder Girl on how to use her lasso during combat. Zeus' ritual causes chaos around the DMA. Apollo convinces Zeus to wear a power-dampening bracelet to stop the psychic bleed after a Demon and other prisoners escape their cells. Tabi refuses to believe she is Devastation, so Melissa is forced to push Tabi to the limit emotionally by threatening to keep Sabrina away from her, causing Tabi to turn into Devastation. After she regains control and Melissa shows her the video proof, Tabi asks Melissa to keep Sabrina away from her until she is cured. While flying, Cassie and Jason see dead birds fall from the sky and realize Conquest is behind it. # "Of Two Minds"- The DMA investigates the rash of dead animals; it spreads to humans, as people develop flu-like symptoms with a large scratch on their wrists. Lorena believes this is the work of Conquest, the third Destroyer. Angi and Brianna become infected; Grant creates a cure using a blood transfusion from Jason and Lorena, though it fails. The DMA discovers the person behind the attacks is Helen Parker, who has fully accepted her powers and role as a Destroyer. Wonder Girl, Jason, and Lorena battle Conquest until Prominence arrives to help her escape. Lorena is able, however, to gain a blood sample from Conquest for Damage to manufacture a working cure. Melissa still holds Tabi at the M-Corp lab to run tests, where she causes Devastation to appear for brief moments so she can learn more about her. While in Tabi's mind, Devastation tells her they are coming for them. After detecting Prominence and Conquest approaching M-Corp, Cassie, Jason, Lorena, and Apollo go to warn Melissa, where they discover Tabi. Prominence and Conquest arrive, freeing Devastation, and the three fly off together. # "Trilogy"- Melissa is questioned at the DMA and reveals that she contained Devastation using the last of Veronica's Veil. At the Sanctuary, the Destroyers work to bring about a total eclipse, which will render Cassie powerless permanently. Helen is dead, but Tabi and Hannah are still fighting to remember their human lives and stop the Destroyers from taking control. Cassie asks Trevor to make sure Melissa does not possess more Veil, but Trevor decides to take Melissa's word. Damage broadcasts Wonder Girl's, Brianna's, and Melissa's minds into Jurua, an Amazon valley, where they track down Tabi and Hannah. Tabi is reminded of Sabrina, which prompts her to retake control of her body on Earth. Tabi activates a location beacon for the DMA just as Damage pulls Wonder Girl, Brianna, and Melissa out of Jurua. Devastation takes back control as the DMA arrives in the Titans ship. A fight culminates in Hannah (awakened by Brianna) and Conquest killing each other and Devastation absorbing their powers, causing the fortress to collapse. Trevor tells Melissa he is Orpheus and that Wonder Girl asked him to confirm there was no more Veil. Melissa admits that she made the Veil herself. Devastation decides to go after Sabrina. # "Shelter from the Storm"- Melissa and Trevor are attacked by Devastation at Melissa's place. Melissa uses Veil against Devastation, which forces Devastation to retreat. However, Melissa learns about Devastation's hunt to kill Sabrina. The Titan's members prepare for return to their time. Melissa tells Wonder Girl and Brianna about Veronica's mansion, where she had arranged for Sabrina's stay. Brianna visits Sabrina to keep her company. Wonder Girl and Apollo visits Tabi's mother to keep her safe from Devastation and to set a trap for her when she comes looking for Sabrina there. However, Devastation kills Tabi's mother. Wonder Girl and Apollo discover that Devastation now has the powers of all three Destroyers. Devastation attacks Bri and Sabrina at the mansion, leading the latter to discover her mother's split personality. Jason stays behind to help Wonder Girl. They are able to capture Devastation with the help of Veil created by Melissa. Later, Bri comforts Sabrina following the revelation; Sabrina now fears for her mother and herself, knowing that she is Devastation's child. Melissa tells Cassie that Wonder Girl crossed a line by using her personal relationship with Trevor and she will never trust her again, leading Cassie to be abashed of her actions and doubting her ethics. # "The Fanatical"- Cassie and Trevor discuss Melissa's mistrust of Wonder Girl and keeping secret identities. Tanya, a Coville follower, brings Coville's personal journal for Trevor to give to Wonder Girl. Jason and Cassie find remnants of a nuclear explosion at the cult's last location. The cult kidnaps Tonya from Candy Investigations, pursued by Orpheus. In the ensuing fight, Olivia (the cult's new leader) shoots off Trevor's mask and the cult escapes after the police arrive; the cult later demands Tanya and the journal from Trevor, threatening to reveal Orpheus' secret identity. From Coville's journal, Cassie realizes the cult is trying to make a new Destroyer using Ha-run-L (a Black Veil). Jasonl purposefully gets kidnapped by the cult as Tanya turns herself over to them. As Olivia starts the ritual to transform herself into a Destroyer, Jason sends a signal for Wonder Girl to locate them. After a brief fight, Wonder Girl reasons with Olivia enough for her to give up the desire to be a Destroyer. Angi and Melissa find more of the Ha-run-L, which can be used to help Tabi, on a meteor; Jason and Cassie fly Apollo's machine to fly there. # "Dark Side of Nyx"- Cassie and Jason reach the meteor and discover there is a city on it. They are attacked by caretaker droids, but use disguises to blend in while traveling through the city towards the rock. Brianna is attacked while spending time with Sabrina. She initially suspects it is the killer sheriff she and Cassie helped capture ten years ago, however a second attempt is made on her life. Cassie realizes the meteor is a surviving part of Themyscira, Galavant City, and discovers her aunt is alive. Hippolyta arranges for a meeting of their High Council to discuss the issue of the Ha-run-L, as it is used to sustain the life and security of the city. Cassie manages to convince the members of the High Council to give her a small quantity of it to defeat Devastation. Brianna and Apollo set a trap for Brianna's assassin by Apollo posing as Bri, but the man targets the real Bri before she captures him. Later Tara, a High Council member, is revealed to be a Dark Priestess. Cassie and Jason arrive back at M-Corp just as Devastation's increasing immunity to Melissa's Veil allows her to escape containment. # "Not D.C."- Cassie and Jason fight Devastation as Melissa creates an antidote from the Ha-run-L. Once injected, Devastation separates from Tabi and disintegrates. Tabi reunites with Sabrina at the DMA and Cassie asks Melissa to artificially reproduce the black rock for Galavant City. Cassie decides to return to Galavant City to be with Hippolyta and she invites Jason to join her. Angi and Trevor discover a gun from the DMA is being used on the street as they monitor Washington's security for Cassie. Trevor and Apollo learn the gun manufacturer sold a version of the DMA weapon to the general public and Apollo later mandates that the DMA switch to non-lethal weaponry. Back in Galavant, Cassie and Jason talk about their feelings for each other, but are interrupted by a woman, who has been following Cassie. She identifies herself as a Dark Priestess and Tara as her High Priestess. Zeus and Apollo discuss performing the Reach, a God ritual for an elder to pass on all memories to a younger family member. Cassie and Jason discover that Tara and the other priestesses stole their ship and Coville joins them when they arrive on Earth, leaving Cassie and Jason trapped on Galavant. # "Make It Devastate"- Coville, Tara and the other Amazons begin a ritual at the Sanctuary to summon Devastation back to Earth. However, her body will not completely form and Tara determines they require the blood of Conquest and Prominence. Tabi undergoes testing at the DMA and Zeus and Apollo begin the Reach. Cassie uses Hippolyta's hologram crystal to contact Angi and explain Tara's plan to conquer Earth. Angi replicates a portal in the DMA as Jason fixes the one on Galavant to travel between Galacant and Washington. The Amazons break into the DMA to locate the Destroyers's blood. Cassie, Hippolyta and Jason travel back to Earth to join the fight and the Amazons leave once they possess the blood. They complete the ritual but Tara kills Coville. Melissa determines that as Devastation gets stronger, Tabi gets weaker. Hippolyta reveals there is a fountain that can strengthen Tabi and weaken Devastation; Tabi travels to Jurai to find it. Devastation begins traveling to the Earth's core with the sword of Juruai to terraform Earth into a new Themyscira, which sets off earthquakes. # "Battles Lost and Won"- As the earthquakes worsen, Wonder Girl, Hippolyta, Orpheus and the DMA protect Washington; Lorena and Damage return to help. Zeus gives Apollo one final memory before merging with the Earth to stop the terraforming and the heroes defeat the priestesses. Tabi finds the fountain in Juruai and makes peace with her mother. She drinks from the fountain and defeats Devastation using the sword. However, this leads to Tabi, Jason, and Hippolyta dying, so Wonder Girl goes back in time and changes the outcome of their fight using the Ha-run-L. Damage decides to stay on present-day Earth because a distant relative has started wiping out all other Meta-Humans and asks Angi to take his place with the Titans. Angi accepts his offer and travels to the future with Jason. Apollo steps down from the DMA and promotes Brianna as director. Offscreen, Trevor publicly confesses that he is Orpheus. Cassie decides to stay on Earth instead of returning to Galavant with her aunt. Tabi, completely rid of her Amazon side, returns to her life with Sabrina. Melissa gives Hippolyta all of the Ha-run-L and a mathematical formula to create more, but synthesizes a portion for secret experiments. A duplicate Cassie appears in Siberia at the same time Devastation is defeated with the Ha-run-L. Category:Wonder Girl Category:Gothamverse Category:Season Three Category:Seasons